The present invention relates generally to new and improved recipe cards, and in particular to a multiple part recipe card kit. The invention also relates to a method of construction and use of duplicate recipe cards.
Numerous devices have heretofore been proposed for providing recipe cards and methods of use, and these have included U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,813, issued to Pudel on Jun. 5, 1990. However, each of the prior art devices and systems has been found wanting in one or more particulars. Recipe cards are generally constructed of relatively thin paper or cardboard material which is easily bent, disfigured and mutilated through repeated handling and use. As bending, disfigurement and mutilation occurs, the recipe cards become more difficult to read, use and store. Specifically, the relatively thin construction of the recipe cards and repeated handling of same results in recipe cards which do not readily stand on their edges when stacked or stored vertically one behind the other in a recipe box or the like. As a result, the recipe cards become increasingly difficult to store as their shapes deteriorate. Therefore, it is desirable to provide recipe cards which resist bending, mutilation and disfigurement and which are capable of standing on their edges when stacked vertically one behind the other for storage.
Prior art recipe cards also failed to provide sufficient means to prevent smearing, fading or other deterioration of the information printed thereon. Through repeated handling and use, the recipe cards generally absorbed liquid and other stains on their face which resulted in recipes which were increasingly difficult to read. Therefore, it is desirable to provide recipe cards which resist smearing, fading, staining and absorption of liquid and other materials and which are easily cleaned after use for storage.
It is also desirable to provide a fast, easy, efficient and accurate method of duplicating recipes cards for the purpose of exchanging the cards with friends, family and associates and for the purpose of maintaining an archive or back-up copies of the recipe cards.
The invention of this application represents a recent innovation in the art which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing recipe cards which resist bending, mutilation and disfigurement, which resist smearing, fading, staining and absorption of liquid and other materials, and which are capable of standing on their edges when stacked vertically one behind the other for storage. The invention also provides a fast, easy, efficient and accurate method of construction and use of duplicate recipe cards.